Time Strangers
by ChicaStar12
Summary: Its been eighteen years and a lot has changed. Kagome is dead and Inuyasha is once again bound to the tree. In the midst of the everyone's despair against a new enemy, someone new slips into the past. Who is she and how is she connected to Kagome...? And maybe even the Priestess... Midoriko?
1. Prologue: The Pain

**Prologue **

**The Arrow of Sealing **

~?~

I felt a warm summer breeze blow against my back. But that wasn't enough to douse out my worry... And my irritation. "Damn it! What is taking her so long?" I muttered, tapping my finger on my leg.

Sango sighed as she sipped a steaming cup of tea. "She only went out for a walk, Inuyasha", she reminded me patiently. She laughed softly and gave me a smile.

Her husband, Miroku chuckled along with her. He was holding a small tea cup and sipped from the steamy brew. "You should try to be more patient".

"I don't know if he ever will, Miroku", chuckled, Shippo as he swished his fox tail back and forth. "Kagome is probably somewhere with a guy... Koga maybe?"

Irritation boiled in me and my fist slammed down on his head. "You idiot! Koga's married remember?"

"Ow! What was that for?" Shippo cried out, rubbing his head. He glared at me but said nothing.

"Calm down Inuyasha", Sango told me. "Stop being so irritating all the time!" A smile crept to her lips. "Don't worry, it's not like Kagome went to go cheat on you", she teased me.

My face flushed bright red and I felt like boiling lava. "Shut up Sango!" I stood up and said, "I'm going for a walk!" I leaped out the door and towards the forest.

_Damn it! Why the hell are they always so annoying? But... Where are you Kagome? _

Then my blood turned cold as a scent filled my senses. It smelled sweet and yet it gave me a headache. It was familiar so familiar... My eyes widened when I realized what it was. _That smells... blood? Kagome's blood? How? _

I quickly leaped into the air and headed in the direction of the scent. _Why am I getting such a bad feeling? Kagome is fine... she has to be right? _

~Sango~

I sighed and pat the soft fur of Kirara who lay on my lap. "Even though it's already been at least four years since Kagome came back, he still hasn't matured completely yet", I mused.

Kirara purred in agreement and I chuckled. I petted her underneath her chin and she purred louder.

Miroku laughed softly. "Well, I guess some things will never change will they?"

I smiled at him. "I guess not", I say in a soft voice.

Shippo's laughter filled the air. "Inuyasha still has a long way to grow up", he says with a mischievous grin.

"You're one to talk Shippo", I laughed but then I gasped. I froze instantly. "Guys... Do you feel that?" I whispered.

Miroku, Shippo and Kirara all stopped cold. They're eyes all widened with shock.

"A... demonic aura?" Shippo gasped, leaping to his feet.

I felt like someone just splashed cold water on me. The shock was so overwhelming and it scared me. "That can't be right...? It feels so dark and full of so much... Hatred?"

Miroku's eyes narrowed. "It's hard to say really", he muttered.

"You don't think this has anything to do with Kagome or Inuyasha right?" Shippo's tail seemed to bristle as he said those words. But it instead of anger, it was of fear.

I clenched my fists. "Guys, I'm... getting worried". I stood up and headed for the door. "I'm going to go see if they're okay". Without saying another word, I ran out the door.

"Wait Sango!" I heard Miroku shouting. But I didn't stop. I couldn't. If I did, the fear would grow worse and I would be sick to my stomach.

I felt like something was wrong. But I denied the truth. Or I at least I wanted too. I knew something was wrong. I knew that something bad was going to happen. And it did.

~Inuyasha~

I landed in the clearing with a soft thud. My eyes widened when a sweet yet nauseating stench filled the air. The smell of blood was sickening to the core.

I heard rustling far back of the clearing and I put a hand on my sword. "Who's there?"

Fear somehow tightened around my heart. _The scent of blood is making me dizzy... Kagome, are you hurt? Why do I smell your blood? _

Then I saw her. Sitting there collapsed on her knees and staring blankly at the ground was Kagome.

There was blood spattered all over the ground.

"Ka-Kagome...?" I managed to choke out.

She turned her head and my eyes widened instantly. Her eyes looked like a mirror. Cold... Lifeless. No emotions. "Inuyasha..." She stood up slowly but then she swayed back.

I ran forward to catch her. "Kagome! Are you alright?"

I shivered instantly. Her brown eyes seemed lifeless almost like she was just an empty shell.

She turned her head and her eyes widened when she saw me. Then they filled with an emotion. Hate. Her hands gripped around something and then I realized it was her bow. When I realized what she was doing it was already too late.

She drew an arrow from her bow and she notched it. Then she let go of the string. I managed to dodge it but I winced when I realized it had cut past my waist. "Ugh!" I collapsed in pain as my waist throbbed.

_What the hell is going on...? _I couldn't help but feel shock. "Kagome what's wrong with you?"

Her eyes were full of hatred. But why?

"Kagome, snap out of it!" I shouted but then winced, clutching my wound. Blood poured out between my fingers. _Ugh... what's wrong with her? Is she... is she being controlled? But by who? _

I immediately had a hunch but then shook my head. _No... Naraku is dead. Kagome made sure of it. _

With the remaining strength I had left, I leaped forward and grabbed her hands. It made her let go of the arrow but not the bow.

She swung it forward, intent on stabbing me but missed and instead, stabbed the tree. It made her bow splint, cracking it through the middle, making it pointy.

"Kagome! Snap out of it what's wrong with you?"

Kagome suddenly shuddered and her eyes widened. Her hands shook as they held her head. "I... what am I...?" Her voice cracked and tears slowly filled her eyes.

_What is going on with her? Who is controlling her? But whoever is must be pretty powerful to control her. _

Without another thought, I ran forward and wrapped my arms around her. I knew the dangers of what I was doing but I couldn't stop. "Kagome... calm down and remember who you are", I whispered in her ear.

Her eyes widened and the tears spilled but then they changed. They became full of hate again. The grip around her bow tightened and before I could stop her, the bow pierced through my chest.

My eyes widened and I choked out blood. The pain was overwhelming but the shock hurt more. "Ka... gome?"

I couldn't help but feel betrayed, even though I knew in my heart that this wasn't her. _Or_ was it?

Kagome pushed my back and the bow went through my, piercing the Sacred Tree. She stared at me for the longest moment and then muttered something. A bright light filled the air and the bow began to change shape, curving until it surrounded me. Trapping me.

Blood spilled from the side of my mouth, dripping down my chin. "Ka-Kagome...?"

The world around me began to spin. The darkness was beginning to take over me. I tried to fight it. But I couldn't.

_Why...? Kagome! _

Then everything faded to black.

~Kagome~

I heard nothing. All I felt was pain. It was like I was a marionette and someone was pulling on the strings, making me bleed.

_What is going on with me...? _The last thing I remembered was the darkness. And the pain of my flesh being sliced. Then came the light. The hatred.

I thought I had moved past all of that hate. But maybe somewhere, deep inside my heart, I never got over the pain I felt when Inuyasha loved Kikyo.

When the light cleared, I heard a voice. "Kagome...?"

_Who...? _Next thing I knew, I had notched an arrow and aimed it at Inuyasha.

I knew this felt wrong. _Who... is doing this to me...? _

"_Just give in to the darkness Kagome", _a voice seemed too whispered in my ear.

_Who are you...? _

"_I am you", _the voice continued. _"The darkness, the hate, the jealousy..." _

_Stay... Away from me! Get out of my head! Don't hurt Inuyasha! _

"_Oh, that is all you, not me", _the voice murmured.

My eyes widened when the voice said that. I couldn't stop myself. Even when Inuyasha grabbed my hands.

His mouth was trying to tell me something but I couldn't hear it.

The pain grew more and more. My vision began to blur. Tears? I stopped for the briefest moment. "I... what am I...?" I gasped out.

Then I felt numb all over again. I swung my hand back, the bow in my hand and pierced Inuyasha's chest.

He choked out blood and my eyes widened. _What am I doing...? _

I pushed the bow further into his body and it pierced the tree.

"_Now everything begins", _the voice whispered.

"The life that once lived within this bow, awaken and bind this man to the end of time", I whispered, the bow glowing.

I didn't even know what was coming out of my mouth. But I knew this wasn't _me. _

Inuyasha's eyes flickered for a moment. Then finally, they closed.

I felt cold. So _cold_. Then the volcano erupted.

_No! _ I screamed inwardly.

The voice began to laugh.

_I hate you! How dare you! _

"_It's your own fault that you're not strong enough..." _

The tears streamed down my face. _Inuyasha... I'm so sorry. _

_I will kill you_, I threatened inwardly to the voice. _I will kill you if it is the last thing I do! _

"_Ha! Go ahead and try!" _

I knew what I had to do. I glanced at the fallen arrows on the ground. I strained to pick them up but finally managed to snag one of them in between my fingers. I aimed the arrow at myself.

"_Don't be foolish wench! Don't you value your own life? If you kill me you'll also perish!" _The voice yelled.

"Well that's the idea!" I murmured and I swung the arrow at me. Instant pain surrounded my shoulder. Blood poured and made my clothes stained crimson.

How ironic. I knew I was nothing like Kikyo and yet I stabbed myself in the same place where her wounds were when she died the first time.

I didn't scream. I couldn't. I just collapsed to my knees, a pool of blood forming.

"_No!" _The voice began to fade and I sighed with relief when it did.

I looked up at Inuyasha and tears streamed down even more. "I am so sorry", I whispered.

"Kagome! Oh no!" A voice cried out in shock.

I turned my head and saw Sango, Shippo and Miroku with Kirara on his back.

Sango's eyes widened. "No... What in the world...?" She stared at Inuyasha and shock flared up in her eyes.

Her hand then wavered over the bloody bow.

My hand gripped her hand. "Please... Sango, Miroku... Shippo get it out please", I rasped, breathing heavily. Another wave of pain hit me and I shuddered. "Ugh!"

"Oh no... Sango pull it out for her!" Shippo cried out.

When Sango looked at me with uncertain eyes, I nodded at her. I closed my eyes and braced for the pain.

Her hand clasped the bow and I could feel the vibrations of Sango's body shaking with fear. Then she pulled it out. I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming. I tasted blood.

But a soft groan still escaped from my mouth. "Oh... Ugh!" I winced and put my hand on my wound. The blood wouldn't stop flowing. I felt faint and the world around me began to spin.

"Kagome...? Hey hold on!" Miroku yelled.

Next thing I knew, I was falling back. I'm not sure who caught me but all I knew was, everyone looked down at me with worried eyes.

"Everyone... I am so sorry for everything", I murmured. "Inuyasha... his eyes will open again soon but I guess I won't be here to see when he does", I laughed softly, my eyes sad. But I winced.

"Save your strength Kagome", Shippo cried out, tears forming.

I flashed a small but brief smile at him. I patted him on the head. "There... there", I murmured to him. "Everything will be fine, I'm sure of it".

Sango's eyes began to tear up. "Kagome..."

I smiled weakly and I made it stay despite the pain. I gripped her hand. "Please everyone", I whispered. "Please forgive me for all the things that have happened and be careful".

I narrowed my eyes. "I have a bad feeling something will happen and when Inuyasha awakens again-I'm not sure when that will happen, the darkness will be back to kill him".

"What?" Miroku gasped and everyone had the same shocked expressions.

"I'm sure of it", I breathed out, sweat dribbling down the side of my head. "And the rest of you so please don't ask about how I know because I know I am positive" I groaned in pain. "Ugh..."

The wind blew and I sighed. I turned my head and looked at Inuyasha. My eyes filled with tears. _I'm so sorry Inuyasha_, I thought. _Please don't hate me... _

I felt the pain once more. I swayed back again but I knew even if someone caught me, it would be useless. My eyes began to close.

_Inuyasha... we'll be together again, I swear. But when you open your eyes once more, I won't be there to ease the pain. Someone else will. _


	2. Chapter One: A New Start

**Chapter One **

**A New Start **

~Senna~

I don't really remember the last time I even told this story and in fact, when it happened; I didn't even remember anything.

I couldn't even remember my most recent memories; my past, my hopes, my dreams or even my parents.

Just thinking about it made me feel sad and lonely; not knowing who you were I mean. The story I'm about to tell you is precious to me; it's about a journey I took with friends. Friends that made me feel wanted and loved.

They helped me realize who I truly was.

It all began the day I turned eighteen.

Every time I fell asleep, I only saw the darkness. Never the light of a dream. Nothing. Just plain darkness. And the suffocating feeling of loneliness.

I opened my eyes slowly. My face was pressed against my pillow and I pushed myself up. I ran my fingers through my hair and breathed out. _Today is a new day..._

I slid off the bed and stood up. I walked over to my vanity table and sat down on the chair. I stared at myself in the mirror for a moment. My hands slid onto the table until they felt the firm hard surface of my diary.

I rested one hand on the flat surface and my other hand twirled a pen on my fingers. I sat there for a few minutes in silence. The only thing that you could even hear was the clicking noise of the pen.

Finally, I got the courage to flip open my diary to a fresh sheet of paper. I clicked the pen and began to write.

_**Dear Diary, **_

_**Today is another new day and yet I feel in complete. Broken. But don't I always? I don't know who I am. I probably never will. I can only remember waking up in my bed and remembering nothing. Will I ever- **_

I stopped writing and just dropped the pen. It rolled off the desk and clattered to the floor. I didn't even think to pick it up. I looked around my room. My room was large but bare. It had a bed. A closet. A work desk. Vanity desk.

Everything a girl's room needs. The only thing missing was the loving warmth. And I was totally lacking that.

My eyes narrowed then I bent down to pick up the pen.

_**-even my own Parents? **_

When I finished scratching those words onto the paper, I slammed my diary shut and stowed it away into a drawer.

I breathed out loudly. _Today... is a new day. Yeah, today is a new day huh? Today will be fun. It has to be. It's new day and a new start to everything. _

I stood up and went over to my closet. I took out my school uniform which consisted of a red plaid skirt and white blouse with a red blazer.

Yes, you don't have to say it. I know I look like a traffic light. I think my uniform is kind of stupid but it's this or detention for a week without it. Luckily, I'm not an idiot unlike some of the stupid guys at my school who think they're so cool with their piercings and no uniform.

But then again, they don't really care if they do get detention. All they do is sleep or just sit there in class then they wander out to go smoke or do some drugs. Believe me, it's awful. But I guess you can't really run from these kinds of people.

They're everywhere. Especially those filled with hatred.

I slipped off my nightgown and quickly dressed into my uniform. My fingers were struggling to button the small buttons on the back of my skirt when someone knocked on my door.

"Miss Mizuki? Are you awake?" It was Shuna, one of the maids that worked in my house. She came in and bowed slightly. "Good-morning, Miss", she said with smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I am thank-you", I replied. "Is breakfast ready?"

"Yes and it's on the table", came the reply. Shuna laughed softly when she saw my fingers fumbling continuously over the buttons of my skirt. "Here let me, Miss", she told me gently, coming over.

She snapped the buttons into place and gave me a warm smile.

"Thank you, Shuna", I thanked her with a smile of my own.

"You're welcome, now if you'll excuse me", she said bowing her head again and exited the room.

I walked over to my vanity and stared into the mirror. I have black hair that has slightly curly ringlets around the edges. And believe me, it's a pain. Like what kind of a Japanese girl has curly hair?

Oh. Me. That's who.

My eyes are just brown. They are dark and just plain old brown. My skin tone is another story. It is peachy pale but there's a catch; it's very unpredictable. Like today it's pale and kind of no, correction; it is very creepy.

I slapped my face and forced a smile. Now no one would know that everything was a lie. I pushed myself up from my desk and stood up. I slung my bag over my shoulder and opened my door.

I strode down the long hallway. I passed by many closed doors but when I stopped at stairs, I turned my head sideways to stare at a two doors at the end of the other hallway. Two doors that have never been opened.

A room I have never set foot in my entire life. My parent's room. My parents? Can I really call two people I've never even met or remember my parents?

I clenched my fists and narrowed my eyes. I just turned back around and stepped down the stairs. I walked into the dining room and sat right down on the table. Yes, it's kind of weird having a dining room in a house in Japan.

Except, apparently my "Dad" was really into the western style like in America. He designed everything inside the house right down to the attic upstairs.

This house that I've lived in for as long as I can remember, is a stranger to me. It's large and yet so empty. With nothing but coldness.

I sat down on a chair and began to sip some tea from the steamy brew poured into my cup. I bit down on some toast and swallowed down some ham and eggs. I ate in silence. The only thing I could hear was the sound of my own beating heart.

I stopped eating for a bit and just sat back thinking. _Why do I have such a bad feeling about today_? I pressed my clenched hand to my chest and closed my eyes as I just listened at the sound of my own heart as it beat nervously.

_Why? _

The doorbell rang and it woke me from my trance immediately.

A maid named Miya went to open the door.

I strained my ears to listen for a voice.

"Oh, good morning Miss Izumi", Miya said in a polite voice.

I inwardly groaned and had the sudden urge to run out the back door to crawl in a hole. But it was already too late for that. I forced myself up and went over to greet Miss Izumi A.K.A Kaho Izumi, my maternal Aunt.

And my only Aunt I am aware of.

"Good Morning Aunt Kaho". I smiled at her pleasantly.

Aunt Kaho's face broke out into a smile. "Good morning to you too, Senna", she said. "So how are you today? Are you feeling okay?"

I laughed softly. "I'm fine and to answer your question, none of my memory has returned the slightest bit", I told her, feeling amused. "And besides, I only saw you yesterday", I added in laughing.

"I wasn't going to ask you that, sweetie", she laughed but I could tell she was trying her best to cover up the embarrassment of being found out.

I haven't known Aunt Kaho for that long at least in my most current memories but it's been long enough to know her actions as well as how she thinks.

My Aunt Kaho is tall and thin. Her dark hair is pinned back in a French twist and her deep brown eyes are shining with overflowing patience for me. Even though she wore a white blouse and black dress pants along with her high heels, she looked stunning as ever.

I peeked over her shoulder and looked around. "Hey, where's Fuu?"

Aunt Kaho sighed and shook her head. "She's in the car".

I raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"Just grab your bag and let's get you to school", was all Aunt Kaho said to me.

I nodded and turned around to get my bag but Miya stood holding my bag in her hands. She handed it to me and bowed. "Have a good day, Miss Mizuki".

I smiled at her and thanked her. I walked out the door and followed Aunt Kaho into the car. Inside with ear phones jammed into her ears, was my bratty cousin, Fuu Izumi. She rolled her eyes when she saw me but I was used to it and just sat down calmly on a seat.

Aunt Kaho got into the car. "Seatbelts please", she told us.

I strapped the seatbelt around me and sat back when I heard a CLICK sound.

Fuu did otherwise. She just sat there, absorbed in her own world. The music in her ears was so loud it was piercing to own ears. She moved her head along to the upbeat music but she still didn't move her hand to wrap her seatbelt around her.

"Fuu, dear put on your seatbelt", Aunt Kaho said in a patient voice. I've never figured out how she was able to stay so calm whenever Fuu acted so self centered and selfish. She is an only child so I guess you can't really blame her for being like this.

Then again, to the best of my knowledge, I am also an only child.

My cousin was thin and tall like her Mother. Today, her long black hair was let loose around her shoulders but unlike Aunt Kaho who had a kind look in her eyes, her brown eyes were hostile and cold.

She was pretty like Aunt Kaho but I had to admit that even though she had my Aunt's beauty, she didn't have an ounce of her kind personality. She is snobby and in the school, she is the Queen Bee and people flock her.

Unlike me, her freaky cousin who has no memory of her past.

Aunt Kaho repeated her words at least ten times by now. In the end she turned around and sighed shaking her head then started up the car. That was it; I couldn't hold it in anymore. I reached over to pull out her right ear bud out of her ear.

"Hey, Fuu get out of your own world and put on your fricken seatbelt", I hiss into her ear, low enough that Aunt Kaho couldn't hear.

Fuu's eyes flashed with rage and I could tell that she wanted to yell at me but didn't dare do that in front of her Mother. She just glared at me and pulled on her seatbelt furiously.

As the car began to move my phone vibrated and I flipped it open to see the text.

"You will regret that". - Fuu

I looked at Fuu from the corner of my eye. Hate seemed to be seeping through her eyes as she clenched her phone in her hand.

The buttons of my phone clicked each letter I pressed.

"Oh really? You are a coward if you can't say this to me face to face". -Senna

I shut my phone and just ignored the hateful gaze coming from Fuu. I've known Fuu since, I really don't know. But I've never ever been able to find the source of all of her hatred for me.

I leaned against the car wall and looked out the window. I've lived in Tokyo my whole life. At least, as far as I know of. Last year when I was seventeen, I woke up lying in a hospital bed with no memory what so ever.

I wore no clothes from my past only some hospital clothes and a simple gold chained necklace hanging around my neck.

It's been a year and yet I've never once had a single memory returned to me. Despite my memory loss, somehow I found the time to be normal.

But how could I ever be normal without ever knowing of who I really was? Or even my Parents? I guess looking at a picture of your parents your whole life is nothing compared to real life.

I stared out the window and watched people pass by, busy with their own lives while I sat in this car. Almost suffocating. My fingers fiddled with the same necklace that was around my neck when I woke up in the hospital a year ago.

The pendant of my necklace has always stayed the same, a round red ruby necklace encrusted with gold around the ruby. Small diamonds were embedded inside the gold and also had some around the chain too.

It was heavy and a pain to wear but it was the only key to my past and I wasn't ever going to let it go.

"Oh, I almost forgot", Aunt Kaho said suddenly when we stopped at a red light. She dove into her bag and handed me something. A wrapped parcel.

My eyes widened. "Huh?"

Aunt Kaho looked quite amused in the rear view mirror. "Did you forget Senna? Today is your birthday. Today, you turn Eighteen years old"

My eyes widened even wider. _My birthday...?_ The nervous feeling in my chest seemed to grow. I pressed my clenched fist to my chest. Is that why I feel like this today?

"Senna...? Are you alright sweetie?"

My face quickly spread into a smile. "Yes I am and thank you for the gift, Aunt Kaho", I said happily, trying to cover up the nervous feeling plastered onto my heart. "May I open it?"

Aunt Kaho nodded just as the red light turned to green. Her foot pressed the gas pedal and we were moving again.

My fingers undid the pink ribbon wrapped around the parcel. I lifted the lid and I gasped out in awe when I saw the treasure. Nestled inside was a thin gold hoop bracelet. Around the gold embedded inside the rich gold, were diamonds and a light blue stone that was vague to me. Aquamarine?

I didn't know but immediately, I loved it. I smiled and lifted it up, surprised at the weight. "Aunt Kaho is this real gold?" I gasped out in surprise.

She laughed and nodded. "Yes and so are the jewels".

I smiled at stared at it with a bit of embarrassment. I had never received such a wonderful gift from someone before. Especially something as beautiful and priceless as this bracelet.

"Where did you buy this Aunt Kaho?" I breathed out, a bit a shock lacing my tone. Even though I was happy about the gift, I felt worried with the fact that she bought something so expensive just for my birthday.

"It didn't cost a thing", she assured me as if reading my mind. "It's actually an old heirloom".

I raised my eyebrow. "An heirloom? From who's side?"

"You're Mother and I's", came the reply. "It belonged to your Grandmother and since I am the eldest, she gave it to me in her will".

My eyes widened. Heirloom? But I'm not even you daughter! I'm just your niece why would you? I wanted to say but the words were locked inside.

The car pulled up into the school parking lot and Aunt Kaho stopped the car to drop us off. She turned around and smiled at me. "Don't worry about anything ok?" She told me gently. "I wanted to give you this gift".

She clasped my hands together. "So, please Senna, take it".

I looked at her and couldn't help but smile. I clasped the bracelet around my wrist. A perfect fit.

"Thank you so-" My voice was cut off short by the opening and slamming of the car door.

Fuu was walking away and into the school. It was like hate waves were seeping out of her.

"Thank you so much Aunt Kaho", I repeated again, opening to door and sliding out. "Have a nice day!"

Before she could reply, I hurried out and after Fuu. I caught up with her and grabbed her arm.

"Fuu, wait up!" I cried out when she stopped.

She whipped around and furiously pushed me away. "Save it!" She snarled and pointed to the bracelet around my wrist. "Just rot in hell for all the things you taken away from me!"

Then she left.

I sighed and slumped against the wall. I blew it this time. Today was definitely going to be a living hell.

Thanks to Fuu.


	3. Chapter Two: The Voice

**Chapter Two **

**The Voice. **

~Senna~

I once read in a book about a quote or rather…. A question.

"_**Humans wonder from time to time; what exactly is my purpose in life?" **_

To me, the answer isn't exactly simple but then again, it's the same for everyone. But eventually as we continue down that dark and vast road that's ahead of us, we find the light and try to embrace it.

We learn from our mistakes and try to live strongly through the hard times.

When I turned eighteen that day, I didn't realize the importance of what it truly meant. I also didn't realize, I was starting to fall into darkness ever so slowly.

I straightened up and began to head to first period which was Math. How fun. It was better than dreading the coming storm. But just as I turned into the Math wing, arms wrapped around me from behind and I shrieked out in surprise.

"Morning Senna! And happy birthday!" A voice cried out with happiness.

I breathed out with relief when I realized who it was. "Gosh, you scared the life out of me Mari!"

Mari let go of me and giggled. Mari was a short and fit girl with short black hair up to her chin. It was choppy and yet it suited her. Her light brown eyes sparkled with so much excitement it was almost identical to the eyes of a child.

But that's what I liked about Mari, despite us being so grown up; she still had a childlike wonder in her. I've known her since I was ten and she was the first person I met in elementary school. I took a liking to her the minute I met her.

She had such a childlike personality and cheerful spirit. She was kind to me unlike some others who sided with Fuu.

She hooked her arm with me as we walked towards our classroom. "So what's it like being eighteen?"

My eyes widened. How could I forget? I was now eighteen years old. But it seemed just like yesterday when I woke up in that hospital bed. And yet it really has been eight years. Eight years of no connection to my past or my parents.

"Senna? Are you okay?" Mari asked me with concern clouding her eyes.

I forced a smile, trying to forget the strikes of pain in my chest. "Oh course and I just feel... normal", I replied honestly. It was true. I felt no different. It was just another day. Another normal day.

We walked into our classroom and took our seats. Everyone else was already there and chatted with one another.

My seat was by the window and outside, the Senior P.E. class was outside. Some were running around the track and others were just talking. Like a mob of girls just talking and in the center was none other than the Queen Bee herself; Fuu.

She flipped her hair dramatically like those popular girls on TV shows. She was chatting with some girls and laughing but then stopped when she caught my eye. She glared at me with a death intent.

I instinctively looked away. It was best to not feed the angry fire anymore. The last thing I needed was for things to get any worse than they already were. I knew she hated me to an extent that was unknown to me.

But why? I just didn't understand.

When our Math teacher appeared and began to teach us like all teachers do, I did what I normally did; I dazed off. I didn't want to think about formulas and all the exams I had to prepare for this year.

Yes, it was already time to prepare for entrance exams for Colleges and Universities. I closed my eyes and listened to the teacher. I just wanted time to stop.

Then before I knew it, the bell had ringed and we gathered up our books. I got up as well and headed for the door.

"Judging from your expression, you day dreamed through all of that didn't you?" Mari laughed as she came to join me at the door.

I joined in on her laughter. "Yeah like always".

We passed through many seas of people. I flinched each time someone touched me but I tried to stay calm. I guess ever since I was ten, I had always avoided close contact with people.

It was a habit I was trying to get rid of. But so far, I've had no success.

"Ooops, I got to go to History", Mari said, glancing at her watch. "I'll see you in at lunch okay?"

I nodded and grimaced at the thought of my next class; Science. It was okay and all but it wasn't the class that was the problem; it was its people.

Like a certain Queen Bee and her posse who just couldn't wait to try to push me down for all that I'm worth.

I took a deep breath and held my head high as I walked into my Science classroom. Already in her seat and laughing along with the rest of the girls, was the devil herself.

She stopped talking when I walked in. Her expression changed and let me tell you, it wasn't pretty.

I pretended I saw nothing and calmly sat down in my seat. I knew she wouldn't try anything with other people then her posse around. Her anger would have to sit still. At least until lunch or maybe even later.

Who knows what she had planned?

I got through Science class pretty good but when the bell rang, I had to calmly stand up and walk out of the room, slowly.

As soon as I turned a corner, I bolted. I breathed out when I made it safely outside in the Courtyard. I turned my head and looked around. Then I slowly made my way over to an empty bench table underneath a tree.

I didn't have a lunch like usual but I didn't care. There was no harm in skipping one meal. I could always go home and eat or pick something up on the way home. If only Aunt Kaho let me walk home.

But that was totally out of the question. I'd be an idiot if I actually thought she'd let me.

I lifted my wrist up and let the sunlight hit it for the bracelet to drown in its bright light. I was thankful for having such a kind aunt like Aunt Kaho but I felt so guilty. I was guilty because she spoiled me with love while Fuu sat in the shadows just soaking in her hate.

I didn't know when all her hatred for me started. When we were ten? When I just woke up? I didn't know because after all, I didn't remember.

"Wow, that's so pretty", Mari said with awe as she slid into the bench in front of me.

I gasped out. "Mari! Oh gosh how do you manage to sneak up me all the time like that?" I giggled as the startled feeling soon faded.

Mari stuck her tongue out playfully. "I've just got skills, girl", she laughed as she opened her lunch box and started to eat.

She looked at me a bit sternly. "You don't have a lunch again do you?" She pointed at me with her chopsticks as she saw no movement from my hands.

I laughed and held my hands up in surrender. "Yes, guilty".

Mari shook her head. "Really Senna?" She fished something out of her bag. It was a box of grapes and she slid it towards me. "Here, you can have them".

"Thanks", I mumbled a bit embarrassed but opened the tin and popped a grape into my mouth. I savoured the sweet taste until everything turned sour.

A loud cheer erupted from the back of the courtyard and all you could hear was the sound of laughter and cheering.

"What happened?" I asked outloud.

Mari laughed as she stuffed her lunchbox back in her bag and grabbed my hand. "Come on, let's find out!"

"Wait-" My voice was cut off as she began to drag me to the source of the sound. But then even my own feet broke into a run and I just laughed. There was never a dull moment around Mari. She was free and happy as the wind.

When we reached the source of the sound, my stomach did a flip. The cheers came from the Archery Club. And there dressed in a traditional archer's outfit holding a bow and getting ready to shoot was Fuu. A.K.A. archery club captain.

She was good at archery and it's obviously the reason why she became captain. When I saw others on each side of her I realized what was happening; today was audition day. Once a month for each Club they have auditions for anyone who wants to join.

Today was the day when the Archery Club did their auditions. The Archery had a special tradition; if someone who wanted to audition beat someone who was already on the team, they would get in.

But they had a choice.

If they beat someone who was already in the Club, they had the choice to beat someone else. It could go on forever till everyone was beaten except the captain.

And if you beat the captain, then you had the choice to become an ordinary club member or the Captain.

Fuu had that choice. She chose the latter. She has been the captain since we entered high school. So far, no one has beaten her. Or at least, they don't want to beat her. Everyone knows, once you get on the Queen Bee's bad side, you'll be in for a world of terror till you graduate.

_Just a few more months till I'm free of her_, I told myself as I watched her notch her arrow and shoot. Right on target.

She smiled triumphantly at the crowd but glared when her eyes met mine. Then her eyes lit up. I knew that look. She had a plan. And I knew that she was going to drag me into it.

"So is there anyone else who would like to audition?" Her voice called out to the crowd. Her eyes glinted at me. "Anyone? Hmm... What about you, _Senna_?"

I couldn't help but shiver when she sugared her voice when she said my name. Everyone turned to me and all you could hear was whispering.

"Her? Isn't that her cousin?"

"Didn't you hear? Fuu has some kind of grudge against her".

"Really? Why?"

"Who knows? Rumour has it that Senna has amnesia!"

"What? You think she's lying?"

It was the same old same old to me. I didn't care. I looked at Fuu straight in the eye.

"I'll tell you what Senna", she said. "If you accept, I'll let you face only me and no one else".

Mari squeezed my arm. "Hey, are you going to accept?" She hissed to me.

I didn't reply. I just walked over to the stairs and walked right up. I knew this was stupid. Never once in my whole life have I ever used a bow. But it didn't seem so hard.

I didn't want to cause a fight with Fuu. I just wanted the truth. For once in my life. I wanted to know why she hated me so much. If I heard her story, maybe I could make things right.

"Give your bow and arrows, _now_", I told a girl in an icy voice. She cringed and handed me her bow and quiver filled with arrows without saying a word.

"Pretty cocky huh Senna?" Fuu jeered. She notched an arrow. The she hissed in a voice soft enough for only us to hear, "If I win, hand over the bracelet Mom gave you. But if you win, I'll step down as captain and you can become captain".

My eyes widened. So this was her game. She wanted the bracelet. Well, I wasn't going down without a fight. "You're on", I said softly.

"The rules are, whoever gets the arrow right in the middle of the target wins first okay?"

"Now who's cocky?" I smirked and took an arrow from the quiver and notched it. I gripped the bow tighter. There was something strange... I felt like I had done this before.

But that was impossible because I had never once held a bow before.

But the feeling didn't stop. It was flowing so much, it was scaring me.

_What's wrong with me? What's this feeling? _I took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"Calm yourself... or you will lose".

My eyes widened. _What the-? _I looked around and saw no one had even spoken. They were all silent and tense in the moment.

A girl on the team blew a whistle.

"_Trust yourself..." _The voice came again. It was a woman. At least I think it was.

I pulled back my arrow and let go. At the last second, I shut my eyes. Then I heard gasps and I opened my eyes. My eyes widened. The arrow was right on the target.

I turned my head over to see Fuu's arrow and my eyes widened even wider when I saw her arrow. It was on the target but it missed it only by a bit.

The Crowd gasped and so did everyone on the Club. Then slowly, the crowd began to cheer. Mari ran up the stairs and hugged me hard. "You did it!"

I laughed and looked around at the Crowd. Their unsure smiles became real happy smiles as they cheered for me. Mari let go and cheered along.

Then a sound filled the air and a sharp pain hit me across the face. Literally. And Fuu's look of hatred filled all my senses.


	4. Chapter Three: The Truth

**Chapter Three **

**The Truth**

~Senna~

I fell back and hit the ground hard. My cheek stung where Fuu had slapped me. I placed my hand on it and I just sat there in shock.

Fuu looked down at me with total hatred. "I told you didn't I? That you would regret upsetting me..." She bent down and tugged on my hair hard. "Let's get something's straight okay, Senna?" She hissed at me. She pulled harder and I winced.

No one made a move. They just stared at the scene unfolding before them.

"_I hate you_", she snarled, saying each word with malice.

I looked up her. She really did hate me.

"None of that was a surprise to me and neither is this", I whispered to her.

Fuu glared and then pushed me so hard that I hit the wall with a thud.

"I hate you! You have nothing and nobody loves you!" She screamed as she slapped me again making my head hit the wall again.

I froze when I felt something warm dribble down my forehead. Blood. I touched the side of my head gently and I winced. I had a cut.

I looked up at Fuu. I didn't want to hit her back. It wasn't right. I didn't hate her. I never have. But I didn't know what to do if she was going to hurt me like this. She was on crazy mode right now. And I knew it would be hard to stop her.

But it didn't seem

"Fuu look she's bleeding", one of her friends told her nervously.

"Yeah, I think you should stop", another agreed with the same nervous expression. "Even though hate her; you shouldn't have to beat her up like this".

Fuu turned around to face them and her eyes glinted "If you two would like to join her, that can be arranged", she said with a smile. But not an angel smile. It was that of the Devil.

The two of them gulped and shook their head.

Fuu smirked. "Good". Then she turned back to me with disgust in her eyes.

She grabbed my wrist which had the bracelet around it. "You know why my Mom gave you this huh?" She dug her nails into my wrist and I tried to shake free. I knew what she was going to say and I didn't want to hear it.

Because she was probably right.

"My Mother pities you", Fuu said.

_I can't listen to her because all of this is bull_, I told myself. I finally shook her off and tried to push myself up.

I looked at her. "Why are you so mad at me? I didn't do anything..." I seethed through my teeth as I stood up slowly. "The reason why you and your Mother have such a bad relationship right now is because you think I ruined and took away your Mother is that right?"

Fuu's eyes widened. "Just shut up..." She muttered.

But I didn't. I needed her to see what she was doing to herself.

"How could you be so selfish to your Mother and then when things get bad for you in your little perfect world, you're just taking it out on me", I said softly.

Fuu's eyes flared up with even more anger. She slapped me harder this time. My head hit the wall again and I slid down the wall.

"Shut up! Just shut _up_! You don't know anything! If you didn't exist that bracelet would have been mine! It's an heirloom and yet my Mother gave it to you! You're not even her won daughter!" Fuu screamed out.

"That's enough Fuu!" Mari shouted and stood in front of me. "Don't act so high and mighty because some day all of that will outgrow you and everyone will leave you", Mari told her coldly.

I turned my head slowly and I tasted and felt blood trickling down my mouth. Drops of blood pattered onto the ground.

My cheek stung as well and I realized there was also another cut on my cheek. Fuu's nails must have scratched me.

"Shut up Mari! You don't belong here as much as her! You don't understand how I feel!" Fuu shrieked out. She pushed Mari out of the way as well as some others who tried to stand in her way as well.

"You have no one in this world! You are alone! Even your own parents _abandoned_ you!" Fuu snarled out.

My eyes widened.

_What? _

I stood up slowly and winced when arm throbbed. _All the things she's saying... they're a lie! They have to be!_

"What garage are you spouting?" I seethed through my teeth and stared at her coldly.

Fuu smirked when she saw she got my attention now. "Your parents abandoned you", she repeated without any remorse.

"You're lying..." I whispered.

"No, I'm not", Fuu said. "And you want to know something else? I heard from my Mother that your precious parents are going to get _divorced_".

My eyes widened. I wanted to scream. So badly. My arms hung limp on each side. _What is true and what is false? What is true... and what is false? _

It was like that phrase was ringing over and over again in my mind. It was sickening.

I lifted my wrist up and stared at the bracelet.

_Something as big as this, started all because of something so small... _

I smirked and then tore it off. I looked at it some more and then began to laugh.

People stared at me with wide eyes.

Then I tossed the bracelet over to Fuu. She caught it with surprise.

"Take it..." I looked at her and laughed. "What? It's what you wanted right?" I smirked at her and moved right up to Fuu. Then I lifted my hand back and struck her as hard as I could.

She fell to the ground and clutched her cheek in utter shock. Everyone was silent at first but whispers of surprise rippled through the crowd.

"You are such a spoiled brat if you can't see how hard your Mother is trying to please your demands", I hissed to her. "At least you have a Mom... I have one and yet she's not even here", I laughed bitterly.

I couldn't stand it. This suffocating feeling... I hated it! Then I turned and did what I did best; I ran. I ran as fast I could.

I could hear people shouting to call me back but I didn't turn around neither did I stop. I just kept running. But to where? It didn't matter because no matter where I went, I didn't belong anywhere.

I panted and bended down, my hands clutching my knees as I stood in front of a long staircase. I turned my head. _What is this place? _

But I didn't care. I just began to run up the stairs. I was afraid and that's why I always ran away. I didn't want to admit that Fuu was right about everything. I just wanted to get away from it all.

By the time I got up the stairs I felt so tired. My feet felt sore and my lungs seemed like they were about to burst at any second. I clutched my throat and took deep breaths. My eyes widened when I looked up.

I was on the grounds of a temple. It was large and looked like any other temple I've seen. There was a large temple at the far back and a large old tree right in the middle of everything. My head throbbed and so did my cheek.

But I still walked over to the tree anyway. It was sunny and warm today. But when I walked underneath the tree, I felt a wave of cool air instantly. It wasn't just the air around the tree that made me feel peaceful; it had a soothing effect that made me want to stay underneath it forever.

But I couldn't.

Because to me, forever didn't last that long.

I smiled up at it sadly and then crossed the fence around the tree to get a closer look. I placed my hand on the smooth surface.

The wind blew and my hair blew up.

I closed my eyes and drowned in the moment. _I wish... that time would stop. I wish that I could get away from here... _

_Please! Anyone! Help me! I need to escape from this place! I can't stay here anymore! _

My eyes filled with tears but I shook my head and brushed them away. _No... I can't cry. Not now. Not ever. _

I clenched my fists and fought back the tears. My whole life has been shrouded in doubt. Who am I? Am I really who people say I am?

Is "Senna Mizuki" even my real name? Did I have parents? Were those people really related to me? How do I know that all of this is just a lie?

I clenched my fists and leaned my head against the tree. "Please... Anyone if you're out there", I whispered feeling so desperate. I didn't want to be here anymore. Each moment felt so suffocating.

"Please grant my wish", I said softly.

Silence.

No answer. Only the wind was blowing and my hair flying everywhere.

I smiled bitterly. "Heh... I should have known", I giggled softly. "No one can hear me... and wishes... never _ever _come true".

Then I began to turn around but then something happened. My eyes widened when I began to fall back. No... more like someone or something was pulling me back.

Before I could scream, the world around me disappeared. It turned all to darkness. Then there was light. All around, the like I was in the sky night. Stars glimmered in every direction but it didn't explain what was happening right now.

I was still falling back. Then I screamed.

_What's going on? What is this?_ I thought. I looked around but it was the same everywhere; a dark blue sky with lights that looked like stars.

Then I heard something.

"_Calm yourself... Stay calm and you'll be fine". _It was the same voice from before. It was that woman. Her voice sounded smooth and mature.

"Who are... you?" I choked out.

"_You don't need to know... at least not yet. After this, you are on your own... He is coming... He knows I am talking to you. He won't let me get through to you after this...he won't stop until he has you..." _The voice says in a softer voice.

"What do you mean?" I shout out. "Who is "he"?"

"_I am sorry... Remember what I have told you and you will be fine... you will be fine"_, the voice assured me, her words echoing in my mind until the voice completely faded away.

"Wait! Please!" I screamed out, my voice echoing.

"_He's coming..." _

"_She's a bearer of the Jewel..." _

"_She has the purity in her heart like the one before her". _

"_She wields the spiritual powers that are needed". _

I clutched my head. The words kept echoing in my head over and over again. "Stop..." I whispered. This was too much.

I didn't know what they meant at all. Who was this

"_He is coming... he is near". _

"_Stop_!" I screamed and shut my eyes. My screams echoed and it made me want to just disappear even more.

But I could think about it anymore. It all turned to black.

~?~

My eyes widened when I felt pulses of energy coming from nowhere.

"My Lord what is the matter?" Akane's deep ruby eyes bore into mine as her arms wrapped around me.

I didn't answer. Images of something flashed through my head. Images of someone. A woman. No more like a girl. It was hard to tell.

But one thing was for sure; she had _that _woman's face. And _her _aura.

I smirked. I wasn't surprised by the image. I knew this was going to happen sooner or later. "Heh… so she's finally decided to show up huh?"

My…. Lord?"

"Leave", I said swiftly as I got up.

"But-"

I turned around and flashed a cold gaze. "I said _leave _or do I have to repeat myself?" I say with such coldness that Akane cringed.

She nodded and left the room quickly

I went over to the back of the room where a silver chalice lay on a shelf with a mirror on the wall. I snapped my fingers and water appeared in the cup in a matter of seconds.

I dipped my finger in and stirred.

The smirk on my lips got larger. "I can finally have you back…. After sixteen years".


End file.
